Demonic Wishes
by Wicked-Lady-West
Summary: Inuyasha wishes on the jewel, but it messes with his life and Kagomes. Now that she's a demon, she has to stay in the feudal era and a certain Taiyoukai appreciates her changes a bit too much. Rated M for Lemons and possible rape?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Loves, I'm Lady West. Pleasure to meet you. I'd like to thank you for checking out this story. If you like, review, and I'll speed up my updates. Sound good? Great. Now that that's out of the way...

I don't have Microsoft Office so forgive any spelling errors you may find. I do my best to track them down before publishing, but I'm merely human and cannot write perfectly. With that being said, please enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the anime "INUYASHA" but Rumiko does3

Chapter One: Breaking Point, Naraku's defeat.

The group had been traveling for quite some time now. In fact, it had been two years since Kagome had fallen down the well into the fuedal Japan, and two years since she had originally fallen in love with the hanyou; Inuyasha. Kagome had changed over the time she had spent traveling with her friends, as have they. Everyone looked virtually the same physically, save for Kagome who hasgrown significantly, but everyone has matured mentally in some way. Kagome's physique had filled out to adopt more womanly curves and she allowed her hair to grow as well, it reached her butt. A few months ago, when it seemed as if the final battle had begun to draw near, she stopped wearing her school uniform and adopted a spandex attire that resembled Sangos. On her hips rested two daggers, and her arrows and bow rested neatly on her back. Her boots came to her knees and her long hair was tied back into a ponytail. She had definitely grown.

Inuyasha was caught glancing over at Kagome every now and then, as if he couldn't believe how the little girl version of Kikyou had grown up so quickly. He found himself taking in her full appearance. The way her breasts moved up and down with her breathing, ther sway of her back as she walked, the roundness of her bottom straining against the spandex at her every move. To say he didn't feel lust would be untruthful, but he had already promised himself to Kikyou. Once the jewel was complete, he told her he'd wish that they were both living humans, but that was also a lie. Once he got the jewel, he'd wish they were both demons. Then, she'd be mad at him for compromising her purity, but they could be together forever. Sighing, he looked over to Kagome. He wanted her too and apart of him even considered keeping them both. Kagome had passion, but Kikyou held promises of the past over his head. It was all so confusing and despite his selfishness, he couldn't help the guilt that washed through him.

Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha. She knew he had been watching her and she wanted to smile, but the look on his face kept her from doing so. His silence had suggested he was in thought, but the look in his eyes and the downcast ears atop his head let her know exactly what he was thinking about. The prospect of fighting Naraku did not scare him, but angered him. He could only be thinking of Kikyou, her previous self. Kagome turned her head back around and focused on where she was going. She tried to distract herself from the pain that irrationally burned at her chest and eyes. True, he did have Kikyou before she even met him, but did that mean he couldn't move on? What did Kikyou have that she didn't? She mused over this silently, considering all their differences. Kikyou was more skilled than her at bows, but she had been training for quite some time and she was now second only to her. Kikyou couldn't touch her skill at duel wielding daggers, but was that something a priestess normally did? She sighed again, loosing herself even deeper into her own thoughts.

Sango and Miroku had been chatting amiably until they both noticed the tension between their two comrades. Shippo had been sleeping, so he was unaware of the thick atmosphere surrounding the group. Miroku was just about to reach for Sango's rear when a devastating presence surrounded them. Dark and foreboding, it could only mean one thing. The battle was closer than anyone had perceived. Looking up, Sango saw Kagome was staring into the north, as if she saw something.

"Naraku is here! He has the shards...I think this is it!" she screamed, breaking Inuyasha out of his trance as he drew Tetsusaiga, "Bring it bitch!" he growled, taking a battle stance. Inuyasha had also gotten better at handling his sword, not as well as Sesshomaru, but passably superior to the norm.

Speaking of the Devil, Sesshomaru emerged from the forest of the west, Tokijin drawn and Rin and Jaken were nowhere in sight. Kagome smiled. There was always something about the Taiyoukai's regalty that made her smile. She turned towards the back of the group when she felt the rapid wind approach, Kouga, Hakkaku, and Ginta appearing, ready to fight. "I'll protect you Kagome!" Kouga called, winking, while Inuyasha merely growled, "Shut up you flea ridden mongrel!"

"Whatever Mutt," Kouga snarled half heartedly, he knew as well as Inuyasha that their fight was with the purplish being floating towards them on a cloud of miasma, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Kukukuku well what do we have here?" Naraku drawled, lowering himself to the ground, "A group of angry demons and humans alike, oh, and don't forget the halfbreed!" He chuckled, sending out his poison to begin combat. No one saw Kikyou emerge from the forest, bow in hand. She nodded at Kagome, a silent truce being made between the two of them before they both aimed and began shooting purification arrows at the enemy.

Naraku's incarnations did show up, but they were fighting against their creator. Even Kagura, knowing he had her heart, fought against him, her lust for freedom motivating her mounting attacks on her father. Suprisingly, Kanna was by her sister's side fighting. Kagome was pleasantly suprised, but not foolish enough to be distracted. When a tentacle sprung towards her, she skillfully lept back as Sesshomaru's blade fell swiftly on the appendage, breaking it off. Kagome made to thank him, but he had already lept back into combat. He obviously knew the fate of everyone if Naraku managed to get his hands on the other half of the jewel.

Aiming carefully, Kagome drew an arrow back and focused hard, pushing a stream of powerful spiritual energy into the tip before releasing it, the target, The bastards heart. Naraku glared over at her, smirking as he watched the arrow come closer. He moved out of the way, but just as he dodged the arrow, another hit him in the back. Shocked, he turned his gaze towards Kikyou and in a rage, he viciously struck out against her, ramming a tentacle through her chest, "DIE!" he screamed, rage overcoming his love for the dead miko.

Unbeknown to him, Kikyou had planned for him to do this because now Naraku had focused on Everyone in front of him, but the recent killing of the priestess made him momentarily forget the one aiming a true purification arrow at him. When he realized his deadly error, the purifity of the arrow was sinking into his body, consuming him. In a scream of agony, Naraku was dead. With a sharp glance around the battlefield, Kagome registered mentally who needed help first. Sesshomaru was standing off to the side, a smoking Tokijin in his hand.

Upon seeing Naraku finished, Inuyasha turned to happily embrace Kikyou, much to Kagome's dismay, only to find her ashen remains on the ground. Blinking, he seemed dumbstruck by the loss of the one he loved. Looking up, he saw Kagome pick up the remaining jewel shard, purifying it at last and rejoining the two separated pieces. A bright light enveloped their surroundings and Inuyasha knew this was his chance. Grabbing Kikyou's body, he ran forward, snatching at the jewel in Kagome's hand in desperation, yelling, "I wish on the shard to turn myself and the one I love into full blooded Inu Demons!"

Kagome didn't have time to react as the bright light engulfed them once more. Nor did she have time to prepare for the immense pain coursing through her being. She hissed, sensing her holy energy clashing with a foreign invader. Inuyasha's words hadn't even processed in her mind until she hit the ground softly, clutching herself. She could feel physical changes before she could actually see them. Her breasts were fuller, she felt taller, her bottom was rounder, more filled out, and her hair had to at least reach her knees now. All the scents and sounds were overwhelming. They couldn't have been this amplified before? She reached a hand up, stroking her hair behind her ear only to discover the new pointed tips. That's when realization sunk in. What had he done. Before anyone could react, she lept up and whirled around, looking at him accusingly. Once she saw his expression, her mood instantly changed.

Inuyasha stood there in a glory he had never known, his hair longer, straighter, his features less wild. His face was marked almost like Sesshomaru's, except he only had one stripe upon each cheek, signifying his birth as second. His moon was there, as well as his elven ears, gone were the cute puppy ones. Other than that, he still looked like Inuyasha. The problem was, the look in his eyes. The look was so lost..so sad..so...dead. He held Kikyou, unchanged, in his arms. Silent tears fell down his tears as he felt the full force of how his last attempt to save her failed. Without a word to anyone, he lept into a tree, then lept out of sight.

Kagome felt like going after him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He had chosen Kikyou, now he had to have time to mourn his loss. She sniffed the air, all the new senses giving her a headache. Crouching down, she stayed still. Soon, all her friends were around her, congratulating her on her defeat of Naraku somberly, understanding how severe the events that followed the fight were.

Kagome looked past her friends, to those who helped in the battle. Kagura looked as if she couldn't believe what happened and Kanna looked as impassive as always. Kouga was helping an injured Ginta while Hakkaku was lying on the ground. The look on Kouga's face suggested he had suffered a loss too and looking down at Hakkaku, she understood fully why. Breaking out of her group, she ran over to Sesshomaru who had begun walking away. "Wait!" she called after him desperately.

Sesshomaru paused, cocking his head without fully turning around. It was the least he could do for the miko. After all, she did defeat the power crazed half breed. However, the miko's voice and presence didn't match up. Turning, he spared a glance over his shoulder and paused. Standing behind him was the most beautiful demoness he had ever seen since the death of his mother. She had long silky raven hair, shined naturally and amber eyes, the color of Autumn. Her body was to his liking as well. Where did she come from he wondered, realizing that she was waiting for a response. He scoffed, against the idea of asking her to repeat herself so he mentally analyzed the situation. Realizing what was reqeusted of him, he replied with a stiff, "Hn" before strolling over to the dead wolf and unsheathing Tensaiga. With a mere swipe, life returned to his body and Sesshomaru sheathed his blade and began walking away, stopping only at the Demoness.

"This Sesshomaru gives you his thanks, Miko," he said before disappearing into the forest.

Kagome smiled, her heart jumping when she saw Kouga shed a tear at the sight of Hakkaku climbing off the ground sheepishly, looking around. "BRO YOU'RE ALIVE!" he screamed happily, embracing them.

Then, everyone seemed to realize the extent of what was accomplished. Cheers broke out amongst them and soon a celebration was being planned, all parties invited. Kagome smiled, thinking about the Taiyoukai and his contributions to the group's happiness. She would be sure to send him a special invitation. She was once again, lost in thoughts as she was enveloped by happy friends and allies who spoke of good fortune. Even with the great atmosphere she was in, she couldn't help thinking about the male who had her heart for two years leaving the scene in anguish, gripping his dearly departed beloved. Only time would tell what would become of him. Only time would tell.

Alright! That ends my first chapter, hope you like! ^^ The nest chapter will be about lust and jealousy so hope you guys stick around til then. Cya til next time! :D


	2. Umadbro?

Thank you for the reviews, especially Raven-Pen~! ^^ Oh and yeah, no spell check so bare with me people!

Like I said before, this chapter will contain lust and Jealousy, but it will give you a deeper look into the relationship of Kagome and Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own opinions and ideas. T_T /sadness.

PS: I wrote this chapter while listening to Zeldaxlove64 singing fireflies by owl city o.o

Chapter Two:: New Bitch on The Block

The village was filled with a long lasting festive atmosphere that began yesterday, and was sure to last for weeks. Inuyasha and Kagome were noticably missing from the celebration, but that didn't dampen the moods of the villagers, selfishly satisfied with their new safer status.

Sighing, Kagome pulled away from the river, leaning against a nearby tree while trying to come to terms with her new form. She hadn't seen Inuyasha since the fight and she was sure he wasn't doing any better than she was. Losing someone was always hard. Even though she was upset with his decision, she managed to get over it for the most part. He was, after all, her first love and would always remain in her heart. Now it's time to move on.

Walking over to the water, she peered in, staring at her reflection. The reflection of a beautiful demoness stared back at her. The woman had a single pink stripe on each cheek, and a light purple diamond on her forehead. Her lids were painted in gold and her skin tone was a shade lighter than it had been. Her appearance seemed almost too holy for a demoness. She could even feel the holy energy still present in her body. One thing that confused her was the tail. Where was her tail? Didn't Sesshomaru have one? She thought about it, and realized that Inuyasha didn't get one either. What gave?

Kagome sat by the river, irrationally upset by her lack of a furry appendage. After realizing her current target for aggravation, she laughed. She covered her mouth and giggled, relieved that the laughter had at least lessened her tension. So caught up in her amusement, she didn't even notice the demon approaching the river, nor did she notice the little girl accross the river that was it's target. Only when a startling splash resounded and a scream ensued did she catch on to what was going on.

Acting quickly, she jumped up and latched an arrow in her bow. The demon laughed at her, "A demoness using a bow? Ahahaha! I shall devour you too!" he declared, charging within the proximity where a bow would be foolish to use. Dropping the bow, Kagome unsheathed her twin daggers and entered combat with the demon while the little girl sat a few feet away.

Kagome wasn't used to her new speed, but her skill in wielding the daggers kept her a worthy distraction for the demon. Neither her nor the demon noticed the girl's protector emerging from the forest, or the red tint in his eyes. When Kagome did sense his presence, it was too late for the demon. Blinking, she realized what happened with poorly disguised shock. The demon she had been fighting laid on the ground dead, corpse disentegrating with the lethal poison that clung to it's flesh.

Upon closer expection, she realized the little girl was Rin and the demon Sesshomaru. She opened her mouth, dumbstruck with awe and fascination. The wind blew his silky hair around him in billowing waves of perfection. She was stunned.

"Are you going to paint a portrait miko?" Sesshomaru asked bemused, watching the fascination leak from her eyes to be replaced by embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru.." she spoke hurridly, blushing furiously, "I didn't mean to stare it's just I was..." she struggled for the right words that would fit the conversation.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had been closing the distance between the two as Rin ran back to Jaken and Ah Un. "This Sesshomaru is not one to complain the attentions of one such as yourself...this one is in your debt once again." With that being said, he inhaled her scent. Cranberry and vanilla, he noticed in approval. (The first scent that came to mind lol)

Flustered by his sudden proximity, she played with her hands, looking at him through lowered lashes, "Actually...you really do.." before she could finish her sentence, a loud crash was heard and a full demon Inuyasha dropped to the ground off to their side.

Head down, he spoke in a growled tone, "What the fuck do you want bastard?" he asked Sesshomaru, his clawed hand on his blade, obviously eager to try out his new demon power.

Sesshomaru unsheathed tokijin, eager to put the newly demonized halfbreed in his place. "What makes a halfbreed a halfbreed Inuyasha?" he asked viciously, lashing out with a lethal dose of poison with his claws before swinging tokijin down, a wave a dazzling energy emerging from it's blade.

Inuyasha growled, "Being part human and demon you fuck! What's that got to do with me Lord Fluffy? I'm a demon!" he lept back, being hit by the poison, but too determined to lose this easily.

"Wrong." was Sesshomaru's response as he appeared behind Inuyasha, slahing down his back, deep.

Tempted to intervene, Kagome took a few steps toward their altercation, but growls from both the demons before her stopped her. "This is our fight Kagome! Stay out of it!" Inuyasha said, wincing, but leaping away from his brothers extended claws.

"How am I wrong?" Inuyasha growled, doing windscar in his brother's direction while Sesshomaru dodged easily. "Your mother was a human, dimwit, Magic doesn't change the fact that you were born a halfbreed, live as a half breed, and will die as an idiot." Sesshomaru spoke coldly, ramming his demonic blade through Inuyasha's torso, "A pale comparison to a true demon..." he whispered, looking up at Kagome as he pulled his blade from her friend's body.

Despite the sudden twinge at her heart, Kagome managed to keep her face impassive which slightly shocked Sesshomaru. Sheathing his freshly flicked-clean blade, he turned, "We have something to discuss when you have the time Miko," he said, walking away.

Kagome broke out of her daze, glancing up at him and away from the fallen Inuyasha, "Wait! Can you..well...You're invited to our celebration tomorrow! You and Rin! For the defeat of Naraku, we are having a festival and we'd be...honored by your presence..."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled, enraged, "HE JUST TRIED TO FUCKING KILL ME ARE YOU STUPID BITCH?" he continued, beyond pissed. Kagome turned to him, equally angry, "You attacked him Inuyasha! And what have I told you before? The name is Kagome fucking Higurashi! SIT!" She finished, turning back to the Taiyoukai, "I hope to see you there." she murmured over the muffled obscentities of a current dirt eating Inu on the ground.

Sesshomaru smirked, "This Sesshomaru might make an appearance...if only to please my little brother..."

"FUCK!" Inuyasha yelled, back up, but by this time, Sesshomaru was gone. "What the hell was he doing here anyway Kagome? What the fuck? You couldn't have me so you decided to sleep with him instead?" He accused in a fevered rage.

Kagome sighed, used to Inuyasha's ridiculous insecurities and the fact he usually jumps to conclusions easily. "Inuyasha..." she said softly, tilting her head down.

Inuyasha blinked, leaning in, "Huh?" He was eager to hear what she had to say about herself for such a betrayel. He was not at all happy about his future mate fraternizing with the likes of his brother.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! FUCKING SIT!" she screamed, glaring down at him with teary eyes, :"How fucking dare you Inuyasha? How DARE you accuse me of something you've been doing for over a year now? She tried to KILL me! What did you do? You...left us..Unattended...to go be with her when...you knew...you knew that I loved you...yet you did it anyway..do you know how much I loved you Inuyasha? You said you loved me and you...didn't...did you? Figures. Have a SIT on me while you fucking think about how much of an asshole you've been to me."

While the information sunk into Inuyasha's head, Kagome turned and walked away, feeling better now that she had said everything she needed to. True, her and Kikyou had worked together in the end, but if the other had her way, she would have been the live Miko who took down Naraku. She would be the one with Inuyasha. Even though the feelings she had for the former halfbreed were fading, she still refused to give up her life for such a selfish cause. Reincarnation be damned! Realizing that she hadn't seen her family in over 3 months, she made a beeline for the well. She needed a place to go back to. Placing a hand on the rim of the well, she hoisted herself over the edge and landed at the bottom, a flash of light soothing her worries of not being able to return back.

As she climbed from the well, she felt a headache coming on from the scents and sounds of the future, but the scream, "KAGOMES HOME!" coming from her little brother was the good kind of assault, even though she almost fell back into the well.

"Hey Kags...what happened to you? You're hot now!" he exclaimed, looking at me with admiration. Oh brother.

This ends the second chapter. Yeah this is random now xD Oh wells! Any ideas for what comes next? lemme know! :)


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

As I've told you before, I have no Microsoft Office and I type fast, so there's bound to be plenty of mistakes! Rereading my story and I've noticed some already. I know it's "inspection" and not "expection", but I have no BETA so screw you :(

Oh and I play WoW, I'm pretty sure it's obvious, lol. So I have time here and there between college,. WoW, and friends. I will update at least once I week I think. I will try. o.o

Thanks for reaching!


	4. Drama Lol

Hey everybody! Sorry about the long pause. A lot has happened. I don't want to bore you with the details, but everything should go smoothly now! Also, I've decided to enable my private messages! Now you can tell me about some of your ideas privately...if they're not too outrageous, I'll try to utilize them! Always open to criticism!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rumiko Takahashi created, but I do own the computer I'm using to write this fanfiction! Yay me! :D

Third Chapter: Monster

Her time in the future allowed her time to think about Inuyasha. She even decided to skip the festival in favor of spending time with her family for the first time in a long while. Even though her grandfather didn't approve of her new demonic status, they agreed to deal with it for now until they found a solution. Truthfully, Kagome had no intention of returning back to the average human girl who lived in the future. After soul searching, she realized that she could never leave behind her friends and Inuyasha. Could he even be considered a friend after all she'd been through with him? What she felt? The longing...the hurt...the short lived comfort...

A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. Blinking, she looked up at her mother who was kneeling over her with a box of tissue. With a certain degree of shock, she realized she had been crying while reminiscing about her time with her first true love. They may not be meant to be, but that didn't stop the affection she still felt for him. He'd always have a place in her heart, no matter how cruel or insensitive he had been. With a sigh, she pulled her mother into a hug. No words were exchanged, but they didn't need them. Both mother and daughter realized what the problem was and the only way to resolve it.

After they finished embracing, Kagome pulled away and murmured her thanks to the women who had raised her. The time had finally come where she could do no more for her. No mother wanted to see their child leave, but she knew that it was for the best. With a heavy heart, Kagome packed her final bag and waved goodbye to her family before departing into the well, never to return that way again.

On the other side of the well, an irritable hanyou paced, thinking of how to approach her after her outburst nights before. He knew what she said was true, and apart of him felt remorse for causing her so much pain. The other part of him continued to insist that Kikyou was his first love, as he was Kagome's, so he should be allowed some slack. Certainly he could be forgiven, right? He knew he had acted foolishly when he remembered all the times he crept away from camp, the times where he wouldn't be far and he'd scent her tears right before he plunged into his mistress. He remembered thinking of Kagome while climaxing inside Kikyou. Once, he called her reincarnations name and she slapped him, threatening to pin him to another tree should be make the error again. He had fucked up, but he knew who he loved...he just knew.

After a bright flash, Inuyasha almost jumped. Kagome pulled herself out of the well and dropped her bag to the ground. She then flipped her legs over the rim and stood. She brushed herself off before looking at Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha..." she said, "Sorry for the way I acted the other night...I guess I was slightly emotional but..." she paused, "I umm...decided to stay here.."

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Blinking, he stammered somewhat while struggling to retain his purpose for being here. "Actually Kagome...I'm sorry..for everything I did to you...I'm so sorry..." he looked down, his ears were down and his eyes troubled.

There was a silence that ensued in which both long time friends stared at each other. Then the distance seemed to disappear between them, and they were caught in an embrace. "Oh Inuyasha..." she murmured, hugging him close as the tears began to flow, "I..." Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Pulling back, Inuyasha murmured "Kikyou..." into her ear. As soon as he'd stammered the dead priestess's name, did he regret it. She tried pulling away, but his grip tightened.

"Kagome...I'm so sorry I wasn't..." "Thinking?" she interjected, tears stinging her eyes while she glared into his, "Yeah you never seem to be!" she managed to break away from his unwanted embrace as the tears slid down her face, "My fault...it's my fault for believing for a second we could have something Inuyasha..." she quickly added, softly, while looking away.

Ears plastered to his head mentally, Inuyasha watched sadly as the girl he watched grow up before his eyes cried...because of him. He ran his fingers through his hair, unsure of how to proceed. At this point, the hurt he had put her through was probably irreversible and he knew it. He'd have to let her go...it wasn't fair to her. Then again, how was it fair to him? His love had been cruelly torn away from him by the demon who'd ruined everyone...the demon the woman in front of him killed. He hadn't been strong enough to defeat him alone, but this girl...this simple mortal girl whom caught his attention from the very first day managed to kill one that he himself could not. It didn't make sense. Then with a startling realization, he tilted his head up to the sky with an incredulous expression. Did he love her and not Kikyou? Had he been fooling himself into thinking Kikyou held his heart, so that's why he had feelings for Kagome? He had to admit that looks aside, the two were so different...

By the time this sudden epiphany was over, Kagome was gone. Looking around, Inuyasha swore under his breath and took off in the direction of the distressed demoness whom he loved. When a familiar unwelcome scent hit his sensitive nose, he ran even faster. He had to make things right, but first he had to know what HE was doing here and why Kagome was heading straight towards him.

A/N: Well! Hope it wasn't too short, getting back into the hang of this story! Lol and I remembered that I don't like Kagome! x_x

Well, until next chapter. 3


End file.
